Rift Icons
Here is a listing of some of the more commonly used icons. Acid and Ink Caustic Blend.png|Caustic Blend.png Corrosive Blend.png|Corrosive Blend.png Aqua Fortis.png|Aqua Fortis.png Aqua Regia.png|Aqua Regia.png Augment Icons Augment Icon 1.png|Augment Icon 1.png 3 Augment Icon 1.png|3 Augment Icon 1.png Augment Icon 2.png|Augment Icon 2.png 3 Augment Icon 2.png|3 Augment Icon 2.png Augment Icon 3.png|Augment Icon 3.png 3 Augment Icon 3.png|3 Augment Icon 3.png Augment Icon 4.png|Augment Icon 4.png 3 Augment Icon 4.png|3 Augment Icon 4.png Augment Icon 5.png|Augment Icon 5.png 3 Augment Icon 5.png|3 Augment Icon 5.png Ascended Power Axe Icons Bottles and Flasks Bow Icons Chest Icons Cleric Souls Cloth Icons Cord Sinew Cord.png|Sinew Cord.png Steeled Cord.png|Steeled Cord.png Composite Cord.png|Composite Cord.png Runewoven Cord.png|Runewoven Cord.png Containers Box Icon 1.png|Box Icon 1.png Journeyman Satchel.png|Journeyman Satchel.png Small Pouch.png|Small Pouch.png Curreny Icons Dagger Icons Drink Drinking Water.png|Drinking Water.png Fresh Juice.png|Fresh Juice.png Honey Mead.png|Honey Mead.png Mudder%27s Milk.png|Mudder%27s Milk.png Cheap Wine.png|Cheap Wine.png Fauxster's.png|Fauxster's.png Dwarven Ale.png|Dwarven Ale.png Blood Rum.png|Blood Rum.png Ironpine Melange.png|Ironpine Melange.png Essence Essence of Carmot.png|Essence of Carmot.png Essence of Alkahest.png|Essence of Alkahest.png Essence of Arcanum.png|Essence of Arcanum.png Essence of Berith.png|Essence of Berith.png Endless Dust.png|Endless Dust.png Extracts Cloudy Extract.png|Cloudy Extract.png Pure Extract.png|Pure Extract.png Bubbling Extract.png|Bubbling Extract.png Potent Extract.png|Potent Extract.png Feet Armor Icons Finishes Creeperseed Oil.png|Creeperseed Oil.png Light Varnish.png|Light Varnish.png Heavy Lacquer.png|Heavy Lacquer.png Reagent Enchanted Lacquer.png|Reagent Enchanted Lacquer.png Flux Unstable Flux.png|Unstable Flux.png Stable Flux.png|Stable Flux.png Minor Flux.png|Minor Flux.png Major Flux.png|Major Flux.png Ethereal Flux.png|Ethereal Flux.png Greater Planar Essence Icons Planar Essence Icon 7.png|Planar Essence Icon 7.png Grinding Stones Coarse Grinding Stone.png|Coarse Grinding Stone.png Fine Grinding Stone.png|Fine Grinding Stone.png Superior Grinding Stone.png|Superior Grinding Stone.png Premium Grinding Stone.png|Premium Grinding Stone.png Guns Icons Hammer Icons Hands Armor Icons Head Armor Icons Healing Potions Lesser Healing Potion.png|Lesser Healing Potion.png Minor Healing Potion.png|Minor Healing Potion.png Hide Icons Legs Armor Icons Lesser Planar Essence Icons Lime Lime.png|Lime.png Purified Lime.png|Purified Lime.png Mace Icons Mage Souls Archon.png|Archon.png Chloromancer.png|Chloromancer.png Dominator.png|Dominator.png Elementalist.png|Elementalist.png Necromancer.png|Necromancer.png Pyromancer.png|Pyromancer.png Stormcaller.png|Stormcaller.png Warlock.png|Warlock.png Mana Potions Lesser Mana Potion.png|Lesser Mana Potion.png Minor Mana Potion.png|Minor Mana Potion.png Misc Animal Glue.png|Animal Glue.png Faction Rune 1.png|Faction Rune 1.png Glass Beads.png|Glass Beads.png Rock Salt.png|Rock Salt.png Vinegar Concoction.png|Vinegar Concoction.png Mounts Mount Icon 1.png|Mount Icon 1.png Mount Icon 2.png|Mount Icon 2.png Necklace Icons Oil Bone Oil.png|Bone Oil.png Creature Oil.png|Creature Oil.png Neatsfoot Oil.png|Neatsfoot Oil.png Mineral Oil.png|Mineral Oil.png Magical Oil.png|Magical Oil.png Planar Focus Planar Focus Icon 1.png|Planar Focus Icon 1.png Planar Focus Icon 2.png|Planar Focus Icon 2.png Planar Focus Icon 3.png|Planar Focus Icon 3.png Polishing Heat Stone.png|Heat Stone.png Basic Polishing Agent.png|Basic Polishing Agent.png Superior Polishing Agent.png|Superior Polishing Agent.png Ring Icons Rogue Souls Rune Icons Runecrafter Ingredients Icons Scroll Icons Shield Icons Shoulder Icons Plate Shoulder Icons Chain Shoulder Icons Leather Shoulder Icons Cloth Shoulder Icons Source Source of Courage Icon.png|Source of Courage Icon.png Source of Potential Icon.png|Source of Potential Icon.png Source of Prudence Icon.png|Source of Prudence Icon.png Source of Stability Icon.png|Source of Stability Icon.png Source of Thought Icon.png|Source of Thought Icon.png Staff Icons Sulfurs Low Grade Sulfur.png|Low Grade Sulfur.png Standard Grade Sulfur.png|Standard Grade Sulfur.png High Grade Sulfur.png|High Grade Sulfur.png Top Grade Sulfur.png|Top Grade Sulfur.png Sword Icons The icons below have no normal weapon image that correlates to the icon. They use multiple styles of weapons for these icons. Thread Totem Icons Two Handed Axe Icons Two Handed Sword Icons Waist Armor Icons Plate Waist Icons Chain Waist Icons Leather Waist Icons Wands Icons Warrior Souls Wax Wood Icons Category:Item Icon